Communication devices (network equipment) such as switching hubs and routers often comprise a status indicator (e.g., LED) for indicating the operational status of the device itself. Such status indicators, for example, are recognized visually as the operational status of the communication device by the user (e.g., network administrator). However, in general, it is rare that the user constantly monitors the operational status of the communication device. If the status indicator of the communication device operates even while the user is not specifically performing monitoring of the status, power is consumed, and this is undesirable from the perspective of power-saving (energy-saving).
Prior art to this application includes, for example, JP10-224289 A (patent document 1), JP2003-037545 A (patent document 2) and JP2002-347200 A (patent document 3), which disclose the technique relating to power-saving in, for example, mobile phones or mobile communication terminals. However, prior art disclosed in these documents relates to turning off the light when communication is not busy or in a standby mode. There is nothing that discloses or suggests a communication device capable of power-saving, for example, by appropriately turning off the status indicator during communication as well.                Patent document 1: JP10-224289 A        Patent document 2: JP2003-037545 A        Patent document 3: JP2002-347200 A        